La aventura caoticamente divertida de Fox
by kellyHyuga
Summary: Pequeña comedia que se ubica después de uno de los finales de Star Fox Command good bye Fox para ser exactos. XD


En una modesta comunidad del planeta Corneria vivian una feliz familia, pero no era una familia comun y corriente; ellos en su momento fueron Fox Mccloud lider del grupo mercenario conocido como Star Fox, Krystal telepata del grupo que ahora llevaba el apellido Mccloud. Despues de la guerra de los Anglars ambos arreglaron sus diferencias y posteriormente decidieron cazarse. Ahora vivian una vida pacifica y feliz junto a su hijo Marcus Mccloud.

Eran alrededor de las 8:00 a.m. y en una cama matrimonial yacia Fox durmiento apaciblemente, luego se dio la vuelta y busco a ciegas deslizando su mano en la cama, fruncio el seño al darse cuenta que solo estaba el, abrio sus ojos lentamente y aun con su vista borrosa pudo ver que las sabanas estaban de lado, restrego sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lanzo un largo bostezo, se sento en la orilla de la cama y penso:  
- Krystal se me adelanto como siempre.  
Despues se puso de pie y se estiro la pereza, ordeno la cama, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, tomarse una ducha y vestirse. Cuando salio de alli se dirigio a la cocina, alli estaba Krystal su esposa, que preparaba el desayuno, Fox la miro con ternura desde la entrada de la cocina, luego una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y camino a hurtadillas, queria aprovechar que estaba distraida para sorprenderla, paso a paso se acercaba y cuando estaba a unos metros cerca de ella, Krystal hablo:  
- Es inutil, ¿en serio crees que por el hecho de que este distraida en mis tareas no noto tu presencia?  
Un "no" apagado fue la respuesta de su esposo. El tono apagado y la simplicidad de la respuesta le causo gracia a Krystal, depues se giro para darle un beso y con dulzura le saludo.  
- Buenos dias cariño.  
- Buenos dias.- Contesto del mismo modo.  
- Sientate el desayuno esta casi listo.  
Asi lo hizo y mientras se dirigia a la mesa pregunto si el bebe estaba despierto.  
- No, ha de estar agotado estuvo muy inquieto toda la madrugada .  
- Si, nos ha mantenido despiertos un buen rato debes estar cansada debiste quedarte mas tiempo en la cama.  
- !Nah! estoy bien y que me dices de ti.  
- No es nada.  
Despues tomo el periodico que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio una mirada rapida, interrumpio su lectura cuando Krystal le sirvio el desayuno, para despues servirse ella y sentarse frente a el.  
- Ah fox llamo Peppy.- Dijo Krystal recordando repentinamente el asunto.  
- ¿Ah si? ¿y que dice?  
- Dice que quiere que vallamos a la Asamble de gobernacion de Corneria.  
- ¿Para?  
- Mmmm... asuntos de diplomacia, me pidio de favor que alguno de nosotros acompañara a Lucy a una reunion para fortalecer relaciones entre Lylat y el sistema Arkan, Peppy no puede asistir porque tiene otra reunion, ya sabes cosas de generales.  
- Ya veo.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de cafe.  
- Y tambien.- Agrego.- Lucy quiere llevarme de compras.  
- ¿Ah si? mmmm... entonces ve, yo me quedare aqui a cuidar a Marcus, necesitas distraerte, te hara bien.  
- Gracias Fox dejare algunas cosas ya hechas para que no sientas muy pesada la carga.  
- Nah! yo me encargare no te preocupes.  
Krystal levanto una ceja y le lanzo una mirada entre duda y preocupacion, ya que Fox aunque era un hombre hogareño y tenia las mejores intenciones, aveces era un total desastre en algunos quehaceres; Fox noto la incertidumbre en su mirada y dijo lleno de confianza en si mismo.  
- Vamos Krystal ¿aun no olvidas lo de la plancha? confia en mi he visto como haces todo y podre manejarlo.  
Krystal no quizo discutirle mas, ya que si lo hacia podria hacerle sentir un inutil, cosa que el odiaba, asi que solamente suspiro y asintio.  
- Perfecto.- Finalizo Fox.  
Despues de terminar el desayuno, Krystal se alisto para salir; ya en la salida de su casa ella le entrego una lista a Fox.  
- ¿Que es esto?  
- Son las cosas por hacer cualquier cosa llamame y vendre en tu auxilio.  
Fox le dio una rapida, leida sonrio y bromeo diciendo:  
- ¿Ahora yo soy la damisela en apuros?  
Krystal sonrio antes de responder.- No lo tomes de esa forma, nada de malo tiene pedir ayuda.- Despues lo beso y se despidio.  
- Hasta luego.  
- Cuidate.- Dijo Fox con cariño.  
- Gracias.  
Krystal se fue, se detuvo unos cuantos metros lejos de casa y le dio una ultima mirada a Fox, el correspondio diciendo adios con la mano. Cuando Krystal se perdió de su vista Fox entro a la casa, miro la lista de nuevo, arqueo una decidida sonrisa, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y choco los puños diciendo:  
- Ja. sera facil le demostrare que el gran guerrero del sistema Lylat puede encargarse de todo. Lo Primero sera ver si Marcus al fin desperto.  
Asi lo hizo y fue a la habitacion de su hijo. La habitacion del bebe era una leve remenbranza de la vida pasada de sus padres, estaba adornada con cosas del espacio, el papel tapiz era color rojo y con unas estrellas amarillas con ojos, un ropero, arriba en la cuna de Marcus colgaban unos planetas en miniatura, tenia su propio baul de juguetes y en el suelo habia una landmaster de juguete, este fue un regalo de Slippy y era el juguete favorito de Marcus. Fox se fue a la cuna y encontro a su hijo en la cuna pataleando.  
- Ah valla dormilón al fin despiertas.- Dijo mirando con ternura aquel pequeño zorro de pelo azulado.  
El bebe al ver a su padre pareció alegrarse y lanzo un inocente sonrisa, levanto sus manitas como pidiendo que lo cargasen moviendo y cerrando sus dedos regordetes; el corazón de Fox se embriago de felicidad y levanto a su hijo de la cuna, luego noto que el pequeño mechón blanco de su cabeza se curvaba mas con el paso del tiempo.  
- Ven hijo desayunemos y despues acompaña a tu padre a hacer las tareas de la casa.  
Pero antes de irse de la habitacion Marcus empezo a emitir los sonidos tipicos de los bebes.  
- ¿Que sucede? enseguida lo supo al ver que Marcus señalaba la landmaster.  
La recojio y se la dio a marcus, el niño sonrio con gran alegria y empezo a sacudir el juguete vigorosamente, despues llegaron a la cocina y sento a su hijo en una silla que era exclusiva para el, Fox busco en la alacena la comida para bebe, la puso en un plato ondo y busco una cuchara. Cuando iba a darle de comer escucho tras de el que algo se callo Fox se volteo y vio la landmaster en el suelo y a Marcus mirandola con leve tristeza desde arriba al no poder alcanzarla, Fox suspiro fue donde el bebe puso el plato en la mesita y se agacho para recojer el juguete. Marcus era un niño muy inquieto y sin querer boto el plato este cayo en la cabeza de Fox, Marcus al ver a su padre embarrado se echo a reir.  
- Muy gracioso Marcus.  
Fox se quito el plato y se sacudio la comida que tenia regada en la cabeza y la ropa y fue a servirle otra racion.  
- ok. empezemos  
Fox tomo la cuchara y la acerco a la boca de Marcus, el al ver la cuchara cerca se la comio asi paso un buen rato alimentandolo hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido que venia desde en exterior, Fox se distrajo y fue a ver a la ventana y supo lo que era, era un chico que habia ido a caer a los botes de basura talvez por culpa de una mala maniobra de su patineta.  
- Valla ya es la novena vez en la semana, le dare credito por no rendirse.- Fox escucho las alegres risas de su hijo y vio que Marcus con su manita empujo el plato, Fox rapidamente corrio y agarro el plato justo a tiempo antes que callera al suelo otra vez. A pesar de haber dejado las batallas atraz Fox no perdia sus pulidos reflejos que habia adquirido con el paso de los años; Fox sonrio triunfante por la hazaña, pero inmediatamente se borro cuando el juguete le callo en la cabeza, Fox miro hacia arriba y vio como Marcus se moria de la risa.  
- Muy gracioso Marcus.  
Despues de ese incidente y de terminar de alimentarlo, lo siguiente fue llevar al pequeño a la sala y lo sento en el sillon.  
- Muy bien vamos asear aqui y despues te tomaras un baño ¿de acuerdo? a ver ¿donde esta ese armatoste? ¡ah si!  
En una esquina habia una pequeña enceradora de piso, se dirigio a la librera a buscar un pequeño control con un boton, Fox lo apreto y un holograma aparecio con todas las opciones de la maquina acompañado de su respectiva guia de uso, pero el ignoro todas las instrucciones.  
- A ver tipo de piso: marmol, "madera, baldosa mosaico, cemento y velocidades del 1 al 7". ¡Bah!.-Dijo tirando el control en el sofa.- ¿porque ponen tantas tonterías? solo se que es de mármol y para terminar rápido le pondré toda la velocidad. Asi lo hizo y apreto el tipo de piso y velocidad 7. Inmediatamente la maquina se deslizo de las manos de Fox saliendo despedida a toda velocidad recorriendo como un carrito chocon toda la sala, en seguida Fox empezo a perseguir a la maquina; Marcus por su parte solo seguia con la mirada a su padre que trataba de atrapar al alocado aparato, la limpiadora choco por la pequeña librera y tiro los libros, despues choco con el sillon y tiro el control al suelo, la maquina le paso encima destruyendolo. Cada vez que chocaba con algo botaba algo o destruia algo, por ultimo choco violentamente en la puerta y ya no paso de alli.  
- Maldita cosa.- Dijo y se abalanzo sobre la pulidora, agarrandola por la bolsita donde se guarda el polvo, esta se revento y esparcio todo el polvo por la sala.  
- ¡Aa.. ashu!.- Estornudo el bebe y Fox arto de esa maquina le dio un puñetazo en una lucesita roja que parpadeaba haciendo que la maquina se detuviera.  
- Creo que prefiero la escoba ¡aaashuuu!...  
Despues Fox vio a Marcus muy sucio a causa de la bolsa que habia explotado, suspiro y dijo:  
- Es hora del baño despues de todo, ven despues ordenare este desastre.  
Asi lo hizo fox y se llevo a marcus a la tina a bañarlo, ya en el baño Fox dejo escapar el agua en el grifo asegurandose que estuviera tubia, enseguida metio al pequeño en la tina el por su parte chapoteaba alegremente en el agua; luego el busco el shampoo y el jabon y vio que estaban colgados en una repisa, se levanto para alcanzarlo pero no vio que habia un jabon en el piso y se deslizo, el suelo retumbo cuando Fox callo como un costal de papas en el piso, maldijo un par de veces se levanto, agarro el shampoo y el jabon y empezo a bañar al bebe.  
Despues de terminar de bañar al niño Fox lo seco con la toalla y lo vistio con una camisita amarilla y un short del mismo color con mucha delicadeza, Marcus parecia disfrutar el momento.  
Despues de eso saco la lista del bolsillo y lo siguiente era lavar la ropa, cargo a Marcus y se lo llevo a donde tenia la lavadora dejo a Marcus en el suelo jugando con su landmaster y Fox empezo a meter la ropa en la lavadora hasta que consulto un relog en su muñeca y chasqueo los dedos como recordando algo.  
- ¡Santo Dios! las 10:00 a.m. no querras perderte tu programa favorito ¿verdad hijo?.  
Fox se dio la vuelta pero no se fijo que con su cola habia botado la cajita de detergente dentro de la lavadora, cargo a Marcus e iba llevarselo, pero se detuvo al recordar que tenia que poner a funcionar la lavadora, cerro la tapa y en el holograma digito el tipo de lavado. Dejo la lavadora hacer lo suyo y padre e hijo se fueron a la sala para que Marcus viera su programa infantil favorito, apartando las cosas del desorden anterior Fox encendio la television para poner el programa. Paso un buen rato y Marcus disfrutaba el programa pero Fox estaba aburrido mirando la television cabezeando, despues penso:  
- Ya debe de haber terminado el lavado.- Se levanto y dejo a Marcus en la sala, Cuando entro al cuarto vio asustado que la lavadora se sacudia violentamente, el agua enjabonada se habia desbordado y regado por todo el piso.  
- MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA...  
Rapidamente apago la lavadora y buceo a travez de la espuma, las burbujas flotaban y reventaban al alcanzar cierta altura y en medio de ese desastre saco su ropa.

Mientras en los elegantes pasillos de sala de conferencia Krystal estaba junto con Lucy en el receso de la reunion.  
- Valla no crei que se alargaria tanto esto.  
Lucy noto la preocupacion de su amiga y pregunto:  
- ¿Te preocupa Fox?  
- Si, es que me preocupa que cometa algun desastre.  
Lucy ante esta respuesta lanzo una delicada carcajada.  
- Krystal despreocupate Fox no es niño, es tu esposo debes confiar en el.  
- Si, supongo que si.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Dos horas y media despues Fox termino de trapear el aguacero y lavo la ropa a mano eran ya las 12:30 p.m. y Fox se encontraba exhausto y lo peor que ni siquiera habia empezado a cocinar el almuerzo, el estomago le rugia como a un leondebido al hambre.  
- Hubiera empezado a limpiar de la manera tradicional desde el principio, bueno solo he tenido mal dia tengo que preparar el almuerzo, ya vere que hacer.  
Nuevamente se dirigio a la sala y vio como el pequeño Marcus se quedo dormido abrazando su juguete, verlo asi le parecio enternecedor a su padre, apago el televisor se acerco al sillon y penso.  
- Que bueno que tu si puedes echarte una siestesita, juegueteo un momento con el pequeño mechon de su cabello y le beso. Seguidamente en medio del desorden de los libros que estaban tirados, Fox busco uno de cocina ya que no sabia cocinar.  
- No ha de ser tan dificil Krystal lo hace todo el tiempo y muy bien, cosa extraña ya que nunca le vi tomar lecciones, aunque bueno... a ella le ayuda su telepatia pero igual no creo que sea dificil.  
Fox tomo el libro y busco la receta mas facil que encontro, dejo a Marcus dormir y se dirigio a la cocina con libro en mano. En la refrigeradora y en la alacena el ex comandante buscaba los ingredientes que necesitaba y los colocaba en orden en la mesa, unas verduras, unos macarrones y unas especias al mismo tiempo que leia con detenimiento las instrucciones.  
- ¿Que demonios es un baño maria? ¡ah!. hare lo que entienda.  
No paso mucho tiempo cuando empezo a hacer dicha tarea pero al parecer todo se dirigia al desastre, dos hoyas de agua hirviendo, los vegetales casi negros de estar pegados en la cazerola; debido a la presion una de las hoyas empezo a revalsar, Fox asustado lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer es cerrar la perilla de la cocina, despues vio el desastre al rededor suyo y exclamo.  
- ¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE LA GUERRA DE ANDROSS, APAROIDS Y ANGLARS JUNTOS!  
De repente el timbre de su casa sono, en ese momento Fox se lleno de panico al pensar que Krystal habia regresado.  
- Va a matarme cuando vea este desorden, dira que soy un desastre.- Acompañado de esos tormentosos pensamientos llego a la puerta, nuevamente el timbre volvio a sonar, Fox lentamente acerco su mano al picaporte de la puerta, cerro los ojos respiro profundo y abrio la puerta.  
- Yo... ¡que hay Fox!  
Fox al escuchar esa voz abrio los ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se alegro al reconocer a su visitante.  
- ¡FALCO!  
- ¡Que hay viejo! dias de no visitarte.  
Sin mediar palabra Fox agarro el brazo de su amigo y lo jalo adentro de la casa.  
- Diablos que pasa contigo.- Decia mientras se sacudia la chaqueta; de repente el quedo en total silencio al ver la casa desordenada.  
- ¿Que paso aqui? ¿acaso Andross revivio y no me di cuenta?.  
- Deja tus sarcasmos Falco y ayudame.  
- ¿Ayudarte?  
- si Krystal ve este desorden me matara.  
- A ver... dejame ver si entiendo has salvado y puesto en orden al sistema Lylat pero no puedes encargarte de tu casa.  
- ¡Solo hazlo!  
- Te recuerdo que el cazado eres tu, pero esta bien te ayudare ¿dime por donde empezamos?  
- La verdad ni yo se por donde creo que la area mas critica es la cocina.  
Fox llevo a su amigo a la cocina. Falco vio con asombro el desastre que habia, manchas, charquitos de agua regadas por doquier, algunos cubiertos tirados, trastes sucios en el lavadero.  
Falco analizo la situacion y en efecto era una situacion bastante critica, despues sugirio.  
- Al parecer no haz almorzado que te parece si antes de empezar pedimos algo de comer yo invito.  
Fox solo suspiro y asintio, repentinamente ambos amigos saltaron con sorpresa al escuchar los ruidosos llantos de Marcus  
- ¡Fox haz algo! puede que el niño tenga algo ¡ve a ver!  
- Tranquilizate ha de tener hambre.  
- Pues dale de comer.  
Tranquilamente el zorro se dirigio hacia la unica cosa que no habia hecho mal: el biberon de Marcus; y con biberon en mano regreso a la sala.  
- Tranquilo hijo ten.- Hablo con ternura dandole el biberon, Marcus se callo y empezo a beber el contenido; Falco al verlo no pudo evitar enternecerse con esa escena, jamas penso ver a su temerario amigo tan sensible y cariñoso.  
- ¿Pedimos algo de comer?.- Repitio Falco.  
Fox solo asintio.  
Ambos amigos pidieron pizza a domicilio, el repartidor tardo 15 min. en llegar y despues de pagarle los dos almorzaron en medio de todo aquel desorden, Falco intrigado le pregunto el porque se habia quedado solo, Fox explico la situacion con lujo de detalle; entre mas avanzaba la narracion de los hechos Falco se moria de risa. Definitivamente Fox Mccloud era peor que un hoyo negro.  
Despues de comer Marcus se quedo jugando con su landmaster y Fox y Falco estaban formando segun ellos un plan estratégico para la ardua mision llamada: "ordenar la casa"; quedaron que Falco le ayudaria con la cocina y los trastos sucios, mientras Fox planchaba la ropa y ordenaba la sala.

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Krystal y Lucy finalmente salian de la reunion y se disponian a salir de compras.  
- Definitivamente soy mala en estas cosas.- Se quejo Krystal.  
- ¡Pero que dices! manejastes bien la situacion mi padre estaria orgulloso.  
- Preferiria el calor de la batalla en lugar de quedarme a parlotear.- Dijo Krystal sonriendo.  
- Eso no te lo discuto, ¡hey! ya terminamos aqui ya sabes a lo que vamos.  
la expresion de Krystal se ensombrecio.  
- ¿Todavia pensando en Fox? como te digo el ha de tener todo bajo control, vamos te hara bien la distraccion, ademas sabes que si se da cuenta que tu piensas que no puede hacer algo se molestara, lo conoces y tu mas que nadie es tu esposo al fin y al cabo.  
Esto ultimo hizo reflexionar a krystal y convencida por ello acompaño a su amiga a comprar.

En casa Fox planchaba la ropa y Falco lavaba los trastes, de repente ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Marcus llorar de nuevo y fueron a verlo.  
- ¿Demonios que paso?.- pregunto Falco alarmado.  
- Marcus esta llorando.  
- Eso lo veo Fox pero ¿porque?  
- No lo se dijo  
- Talvez tenga hambre  
- No es eso.  
- ¿Como lo sabes?  
- Solo lo se  
De repente los dos amigos empezaron a olfatear.  
- ¡Diablos! ¿que es esto?.- Pregunto Falco al mismo tiempo que se cubria los orificios de su pico.  
- Ah no.- Respondio Fox con una expresion entre preocupacion y tristeza.  
- ¿QUE? ¿QUE? DIME.  
- Hay que cambiarle el pañal.  
Falco suspiro, sonrio con sorna y le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo.  
- Buena suerte.  
Fox trago saliva y suspiro como agarrando fuerza.  
- Esto no lo querras ver.  
Rapidamente su padre fue a buscar un pañal y con mucho cuidado empezó a reemplazarlo, el sudor bajaba por la frente, con una mirada seria, mas seria todavia que cuando el era un valiente mercenario; sabia que esta operacion era de vital importancia. Falco por su parte, por primera vez miro con gran admiracion lo que segun el consideraba una enorme hazaña que pocos hombres se atrevian a realizar. Cuando Fox termino aquella titanica tarea salio de la casa a tirar aquel peligroso producto, Falco miro al pequeño zorro azulado patalear vigorosamente le sonrio, Marcus parecio entendier aquello y le devolvio una inocente sonrisa; en ese momento algo extraño desperto en el intrepido piloto y se resistio a juguetear con sus dedos, Marcus atrapo los dedos del emplimado, seguidamente Falco agarro al bebe y lo levanto, el niño dio una alegre carcajada.  
- Hey ¿te gustaria volar como tus padres? cuando crescas tio Falco te enseñara.  
- Valla valla valla esa faceta tuya no te la conocia.  
Falco vio a Fox parado en la puerta observandole con los brazos cruzados con la ceja levantada y una picara sonrisa; enseguida a Falco se le subieron los colores al rostro poniendose todo rojo, emitio un sonido de tos y lentamente bajo a Marcus.  
- Ejem tenemos mucho que limpiar ¿recuerdas?  
- Aja.  
Todo aquel enternecedor momento fue roto cuando ambos sintieron otro aroma pero esta vez no era Marcus el responsable, si no que era como que si algo se quemara.  
- ¡MIERDA LA ROPA!  
Fox corrio y vio como una de sus chaquetas de vuelo echaba humo, aparto la plancha y vio un enorme agujero en forma de triangulo, despues escucharon como el agua se rebalsaba y se echaron a correr hacia el origen del sonido y vieron como la pila revalsaba de agua enseguida Falco cerro el grifo, pero el agua se habia regado en la cocina. Ambos al ver eso quedaron en shock, la cocina estaba peor que antes.  
- No puede ser.- dejeron los dos al unisono con las miradas bajas.  
Luego Fox consulto el relog de su muñeca y vio alarmado que eran las 17:30 p.m.  
- ¡FALCO MIRA LA HORA KRYSTAL PUEDE LLEGAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! ¡DEMONOS PRISA!  
- ¡YA RUGISTE VAMOS!  
como pudieron Y a toda la velocidad posible ambos amigos empezaron a limpiar y ordenar sin parar, bajo la mirada del pequeño Marcus  
- Oye Falco.- Dijo mientras ordenaban y limpiaban no te pregunte a que debia tu visita  
- Venia invitarte a un evento, pero hablaremos luego ahora apresurate.  
Los dos reiniaron su tarea y nuevamente Fox hablo.  
- Hey.  
- ¿Y ahora?  
- No le digas a Krystal sobre esto.  
Falco se burlo diciendo.  
- ¿En serio crees que podras ocultarle algo como esto? recuerda que ella es telepata.  
- Lo se, lo se, conosco bien a mi esposa ya vere como desviar su telepatia.  
Otra vez retomaron su tarea y Fox interrumpio una ultima vez.  
- ¡Diablos y ahora que quieres!  
- Falco gracias.  
- Ja. esta bien solo apresurate.  
Pasaron dos horas mas y un auto se detuvo cerca de la casa de los mccloud, el vehiculo dejo de levitar y la puerta se abrio.  
- Muchas gracias por el aventon Lucy.  
- Cuando quieras Krystal, pero en realidad yo tengo que agradecerte que me acompañaras.  
Krystal sonrio y se despidio.  
- no es nada hasta pronto.  
- Claro.- Lucy iba a irse cuando le dio una ultima advertencia.  
- Independientemente de lo que encuentres se indulgente es hombre al fin y al cabo.  
Krystal entendio perfectamente lo que quizo decirle y asintio.  
Dicho esto Lucy se fue y Krystal se fue a su casa, camino unos cuantos metros y vio en un bote de basura cerrado y una manga que sobresalia del recipiente, intrigada lo abrio y reconocio aquella prenda era una de las chaquetas de vuelo de Fox con un enorme agujero en forma de triangulo, también una hoya quemada y una caja de pizza, entonces suspiro y pensó para si.  
- Debí haberlo sabido.  
Con esa pesadumbre abrió la puerta de su casa, pero para su sorpresa todo estaba reluciente de limpio y muy ordenado la sala, el estudio, la cocina, todo.  
- Fox he vuelto.  
Pero sin respuesta, Krystal uso sus poderes telepáticos para localizar a su esposo y a su hijo, sus patrones de pensamientos le guiaron al dormitorio donde encontro a Fox totalmente dormido junto con Marcus, se acerco silenciosamente para evitar despertarles y los miro con ternura, se pregunto que había pasado durante el día para que Fox estuviera tan cansado y valiendose nuevamente de sus poderes leyo la mente de su esposo por un buen rato. Cuando termino salio de la habitación medio cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y se dirigio a la cocina; ya alli se sentó y rió por lo bajo.  
- Ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso, bueno Fox buen trabajo y como te dije nada de malo tiene pedir ayuda y gracias a ti también Falco.  
Despues de eso busco en la alacena para prepararse un café.

** No es por ser feminista Fox Mccloud podra ser un heroe barbaro y todo lo que quieran pero e aquí la evidencia que un esposo incompetente se desmorona sin una mujer jajajajajaja... tomen el comentario con humor lectores y espero haberles sacado una sonrisa y que lo hayan disfrutado. XD**


End file.
